


An SG-1 Thanksgiving

by sg_wonderland



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Holiday, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_wonderland/pseuds/sg_wonderland
Summary: SG-1 cooks Thanksgiving dinner together





	An SG-1 Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> For my non-American readers, the jelly beans idea is stolen from the TV special A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving where Snoopy decides that a Thanksgiving menu consists of jelly beans, toast, popcorn and pretzels.

An SG-1 Thanksgiving

 

“Wow,” Daniel popped out the French doors. “That's a lot of....should there be that much smoke?”

“It's a smoker, Daniel. Smoker. It smokes the turkey.” Jack explained patiently.

“Well, as long as it doesn't smoke your house....”

“Daniel, it's on a flat, level surface, several feet from the house. I'm not going to catch my house on fire.”

“Okay. Sam called, she just picked up Teal'c.”

“Excellent! How is the game going?”

“Um...one of the teams just scored? I think.”

“Which team, Daniel?”

“Um....the guys in red?”

“Yeah,” Jack swiped through his phone. “That isn't very helpful.”

“Well, the potatoes are on, stuffing is in the oven.”

“Dressing, it's only stuffing if it's, you know, stuffed in the turkey.”

“Whatever,” Daniel waved as he closed the door.

*

Teal'c was happy to lend his strength to help prepare the potatoes. There were many foods he had learned to enjoy since joining the SGC but potatoes were a personal favorite. They could be prepared in a multitude of ways although he had not enjoyed the 'sweet potatoes'; they were, in fact, far too sweet and then to find them covered in gooey marshmallows was unimaginable.

Following Daniel Jackson's instructions, he pressed them through a contraption known as a 'ricer' which yielded fluffy strings which Captain Carter was blending with milk and butter. Daniel Jackson was anxiously watching the bread while O'Neill carved a roasted bird which, if the scent was any indication, promised to be delicious.

“Daniel Jackson, is this menu indicative of that which would have been served in this holiday's origins?” Teal'c did not hesitate to admit that he could easily learn to enjoy a holiday that was devoted to keeping company with friends while partaking of an excellent meal.

“Well, they probably served turkey. Ironically, it was probably cooked a lot like Jack cooked this one.”

“Really?” Jack carried the heaped platter to the dining room table.

“It was probably roasted on a spit over an open fire, so, yeah, pretty similar. They would have had venison, deer, as well as fish.”

“Fish,” Sam wrinkled her nose.

“They were right on the coast, Sam. Lobster, maybe clam and any kind of fish they could catch. They wouldn't have had pumpkin pie, though.”

“That sucks.” Jack pushed Daniel away from the oven, taking the golden rolls out. “No pie?”

“Well, they wouldn't have had any flour, probably. They might have cooked squash and pumpkin, maybe just like an applesauce. Flavored with whatever spice they had. The stuffing would have been wild onions and berries. Rice, if they had it. Whatever fruit they could find for dessert.”

“Did they have popcorn, Daniel Jackson?” Teal'c inquired as he carried the bowl of potatoes to the table, standing as he waited for his younger teammates to seat themselves.

“I expect the Indians, the natives would have brought popcorn.”

“But no toast and jelly beans?” Jack asked with a wicked glint in his eye.

“Definitely no jelly beans,” Daniel grinned back. “But they made the best of what they had. They were grateful for their survival and for the friends, old and new, and families who were gathered around the table.”

Teal'c raised his glass. “As am I.”

“So say we all.” Jack added.

“Indeed,” Sam said with a sly smile.

“Eat, drink and be merry,” Daniel said. “for tomorrow we...”

“Go shopping!” Sam crowed as she dished up potatoes before handing the bowl to Daniel.

“How I ever let you talk me into that...” Daniel shook his head.

“Your apartment is bare, Daniel. You need everything.”

“Teal'c, I don't suppose you want to go with us?” Daniel asked hopefully.

“No. I do not intend to rise before dawn in order to be pummeled by strangers.”

“He has enough of that on the other side of the gate.” Jack quipped.

“This meat is excellent, O'Neill. Daniel Jackson, I regret that I will be unable to join you but O'Neill has informed me that because he has provided me with today's meal, I am obliged to view countless sporting events tomorrow and consume something he calls 'leftovers'.”

“We'll come by after the mall and help you with that.” Sam offered.

“Teal'c, have some more turkey and I'll tell you about the games.”


End file.
